


Breakfast Time

by GlassesBlu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Breakfast, Digital Art, Domestic, Embedded Images, Illustrations, M/M, Midnight Crew - Freeform, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/pseuds/GlassesBlu
Summary: The Midnight Crew have a chill morning
Relationships: Hearts Boxcars/Clubs Deuce/Diamonds Droog/Spades Slick
Kudos: 13
Collections: Polyswap's 2021 Dawn Promptfest





	Breakfast Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ihasa (Ihasafandom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasafandom/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Ihasa (Ihasafandom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasafandom/pseuds/Ihasa) in the [Dawn_Polyswap_Promptfest_2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Dawn_Polyswap_Promptfest_2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Carapacian time. Feel free to add/subtract characters as desired.  
> New world, downtime between jobs, grabbing a bit of time during the game, life in Midnight City, or mid-shenanigans mobster or otherwise.  
> Likes: Domesticity, found family, xeno, culture clash, banding together, making it work, communication, shenanigans, banter.


End file.
